


Three for all forever

by OtterLock24601



Category: Bramwell, Doctor Who, Holby City
Genre: Eventual bramwell because there aren't enough bramwell fics, There's an entire family tree here that may be elaborated on, mother of all crossovers, very sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterLock24601/pseuds/OtterLock24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kate ends up in hospital after an incident at UNIT, a surprise appearance of a familiar face leads eventually to more surprises and a side of Kate that Osgood has never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not one but two?

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually expand into a longer fic and Eleanor doesn't appear until later so don't think the Bramwell tag is misleading, it is coming.

Under Osgood's watchful, concerned gaze, Kate stirred feebly and her eyes flickered open.

"Osgood." Her lips were dry but her words audible. "Is that you? What happened? Where am I?"

"There... There was an explosion. That pod we were meant to be retrieving turned out not to be so unarmed as we thought and as you approached it, it blew up." Spotting the horrified look on what parts of Kate's face that were not concealed by cuts and bruises, Osgood hastened to reassure her. "No one died, though. Malcolm and Josh are next door with similar injuries to you and everyone else is either fine or in the UNIT medical bay getting patched up." Kate looked relieved and at that moment, the staff nurse (Fletcher, Osgood remembered his name was, Nurse Fletcher) stuck his head through the curtains that separated them from the rest of the ward and, seeing that Kate was now awake, smiled.

"Ah. You're back with us, good. I'll send the trauma consultant in. She would have seen you sooner but once you were out of theatre, we had another pressing case come in and she was tied up in that."

Kate smiled weakly at him and he nodded and left. Not long afterwards, the curtain was pulled back again to reveal a woman who seemed vaguely familiar to Osgood entered, wearing burgundy scrubs and a matching surgical cap.

"Hello, I'm-" but she had barely started before Kate cut her off, her voice the strongest Osgood had heard since the anaesthetic had worn off.

"Bernie!"

"Who-?" Osgood turned quickly back to Kate, worried that she'd maybe had one bash on the head too many. But Kate's face was alight with delighted surprise and the consultant - Bernie - had an almost mischievous grin on her face.

"Without taking her eyes off 'Bernie', Kate turned to Osgood and began to explain. "Osgood, this is Mrs Berenice-"

"Bernie, please." The woman at the door said with a smile.

Kate smiled. "Yes, Bernie. Bernie Wolfe. Née: Lethbridge-Stewart. My sister."


	2. And a third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Eleanor...

"Your-"

"Sister, yes." Bernie came further in to the bay and pressured a button on on the wall beside the bed. The head of the bed lifted to a forty five degree angle and Kate sat up with it, wincing only a little with the pain. She turned to look down at Kate. "Well this is quite a state, what on earth happened to you?"

"There was an... incident." Kate said. Bernie seemed to understand, like Osgood, that Kate really meant 'there are too many levels of classification between us and I'm not allowed to tell you' and she said no more. "Anyway," Kate continued, "why are you here? Last I heard you were out in Afghanistan getting shot at. What happened?"

"Got shot." Bernie said simply before a look from Kate made her elaborate. "Well, no, the van hit an IED and rolled which screwed up my neck pretty badly, luckily no one was killed, so they flew me home. This place patched me up and then, as soon as I could walk, offered me a job."

"And you took it?" Kate sounded almost incredulous. Osgood could see why, she'd only just met Bernie and already she saw that she did not come across as a woman who would forgo her army life for the life of a general surgeon.

"Marcus kicked up a bit of a fuss." She said by way of explanation, then turning to Osgood. "My husband, that is. Pulled the marriage card so I said I'd stay for a year and see what happened."

"And when was this?" Kate asked with a knowing tone in her voice.

Bernie sounded a little sheepish as she replied. "Two months ago."

Kate sighed then immediately winced in pain as several cracked ribs complained. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"It just- well-" Bernie looked as though she was searching for the right word. "Life was very hectic after the surgery and there were countless phone calls to COs and allocation officers it just never cropped up, I'm sorry."

"Well it's too late to do anything about it now." Kate said, then added as an afterthought, "you need to tell Eleanor though."

"Who's Eleanor?" Osgood asked. "Another sister?" She was beginning to feel like there was less and less that could possibly surprise her now.

"No." Said Kate. "She's our cousin."

"Her father was our mother's younger brother. However, because of the rest of Mother's sisters choosing to remain maiden aunts and father having no siblings, she's the only other relative of our generation so we've always been more like sisters than cousins." Bernie added. "She runs a small health centre in Whitechapel. Thrift street, it's called."


	3. Incoming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor's on her way!

Six hours later and Osgood could tell the hospital was settling down, ready for night. Night staff were appearing, their scrubs crisp and fresh, and the nurses she had been seeing regularly as they came to check up on Kate were slowly disappearing off home. Kate was staying in overnight for observational purposes and, on the condition that she repeatedly checked in with the acting head of UNIT in regards to the clean up and recovery, as well as any progress they made, Osgood was staying by her side.

Returning from one such phone conversation at around ten o'clock, Osgood found Bernie, now dressed in more normal clothes and presumably off duty, sitting beside Kate. As she entered the bay, the pair turned to look at her and Osgood could tell that they would, in better circumstances, look almost identical were it not for the mess of bruises covering half of Kate's face.

Before Osgood could report back to Kate what Malcolm had said, Kate interrupted her.

"Ah, Osgood, I don't think I introduced you properly." She turned to her sister. "Bernie, this is Osgood, my... Scientific Asvisor and," turning back to Osgood, "am I right in suggesting you also dislike your first name?"

Osgood flushed pink to the roots of her hair but nodded. Bernie grinned.

"You're not the only one. If you don't mind my asking, what's your first name?"

"Petronella." Osgood muttered, barely more than a whisper. "Petronella Elizabeth." She said again, louder this time.

Bernie nodded, impressed. "And I thought Berenice Griselda was a bit of a mouthful. I've never quite forgiven dad for giving me that then letting Kate here get away with 'Katherine Vanessa.' It's practically stylish."

Kate was about to add something when her phone, laying on the top of the locker beside her, began to ring, the TARDIS sounds filling the air. Bernie leaned over and, seeing who it was, picked the phone up, holding it to her ear.

"Hello, Eleanor, it's Bernie here."

She then held the phone about a foot away from her ear and even Osgood could make out the mixture of joy and outrage being emitted from the speakers. When the sound had finally abated, Bernie once again put the phone to her ear. "Yes it's me, yes I'm back, yes I'll tell you later but yes, Kate is here and yes, I'll pass you over."

She handed the phone to Kate who took it with a grimace and gingerly raised it to her ear.

"Hullo, Eleanor. Yes, I can talk now. The reason I sound like this is the fact that twelve hours ago there was an incident at work and I'm currently in the trauma unit at Holby. Before you ask, I can't tell you what happened. Yes, I'm being well looked after, I've got Bernie looking after me. She is back, yes, and working here now. I know. She was going to tell you and then you rang me. Yes, I'm on Keller ward. I don't know, I'll just ask Bernie, give me a second." Here she looked up at Bernie, holding the phone away from her ear and covering the mouthpiece with her hand. "You don't happen to have a doctor called Dominic Copeland on your ward, do you? Eleanor wants to know."

Bernie nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"They trained together." Kate said, then returned to Eleanor. "Yes, he's here. Yes, I'll tell Bernie to pass that on. Now, what was it you needed me for? No you don't- but you're at work, Eleanor, it's two hours on the train. I'm not dy- Fine. Alright. Bye."

She hung up and turned to face Osglod and Bernie.

"That was Eleanor." She said, quite unnecessarily. "She's on her way."

Bernie chuckled softly. "I thought she might come, once she heard."


End file.
